Fairy Adventure Time!
by kyouko68
Summary: Natsu and the gang are sucked into an alternate dimention where everythings is way different. They meet a boy and his dog, and they help them try to get back to Fiore. Will they find a way back home? Fairy Tail and Adventure Time crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeshhh! I am formulating a fanifiction for all you Fairy Tail and Adventure Time fans! I'm not sure where I'll be going with this, but if you readers encourage me to continue than I will!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

"_Come on! _Why can't we go too?" Natsu whined to the master. "It might be something really fun, right Happy?"

"Aye sire!" Happy agreed with as much enthusiasm as his partner.

"It's far too dangerous. No one knows what it could actually be. This is why we need wizards who actually _know what they're doing_ to go investigate." Said Makarov. Natsu frowned deeply as he wasn't allowed to explore this mysterious vortex that popped up somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Give it a rest Natsu," Lucy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't some kind of game. Who knows what could be inside of that thing. Someone could enter it and never come back."

"I hate to say this, but I kind of agree with Natsu though," Gray intervened. "That thing out there looks pretty interesting. We could make some kind of big discovery or something."

"If the vortex is still there tomorrow then it should be examined by wizards that are good with dealing with this kind of magic. But until they arrive you all are to stay away from it." Master Makarov warned.

"Makarov is right, Natsu. You can't go playing around with things you don't understand. That's how you get killed. So heed the master's orders if you know what's good for you." Erza scolded firmly. Natsu made a face to show his complete understanding, but behind his back he crossed his fingers and grinned slyly.

* * *

><p>Lucy was returning home from going out to the grocery story. She hummed a happy tune as she unlocked her apartment door and let herself into the dark room. She flipped on the lights.<p>

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu greeted. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel were sitting in her dining area. Wait why is Gajeel here? "Lucy, come on. We've all decided to go look at that vortex." Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I decided to tag along as well. It sounds interesting." Gajeel said with a sly grin. Lucy noticed that everyone was packed as if they were going on a mission.

"But what about you Erza? You'll be going against the Master's orders." Lucy asked. The red head took a casual sip of tea.

"I knew I couldn't deter there interest in the oddity so I've decided to go so I can make sure none of you all are killed." She said calmly. Lucy sweat dropped. _She obviously wants to go too. _

"Yes! We're leaving tonight!" Natsu declared. Lucy was dragged along with their secret mission. They gang traveled to the spot where the vortex was located. It was kind of an odd location because it was right outside the gates of Magnolia.

The vortex was the size or a garage door and it hovered a few feet off the ground. It emanated a soft green and black color. "I wonder how this even showed up here." Wondered Lucy. To most of them it seemed pretty harmless.

"Ooh, I wonder what would happen if I touch it." Natsu poked a finger into the void. He tried to pull back, but he found himself getting sucked in. "Ahh! It's pulling me in!" he exclaimed.

"Grab him!" Erza commanded. Everyone grabbed onto Natsu and tried to pull the opposite way both then the force was much more powerful, causing all of the mages to be sucked in as well. With a scream from everyone, the oddity engulfed it's victims inside the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two preview:<strong>

Natsu's head was spinning. It felt like he had just gone through a washing machine. He squinted his eyes open looking around unfamiliar territory. _Where the hell am I? _He noticed that there was a drastic change in animation.

Looking at his hand, he noticed how weirdly drawn it was. Natsu rubbed his throbbing head, wincing at the huge bump he had gotten from the fall. "Hello! Happy…! Lucy…! Gray…! Erza…! Gajeel…!" he called out. Natsu was currently somewhere in a wide open field of some kind.

Off in the distance, he could see mountains and giant castles that you'd see in some kind of fairy tale. "Something tells me we're not in Fiore anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was that for the first chapter eh? I want to hear yall's feedback so I know whether to continue this or not. See you guys next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know the last chapter was pretty short, so I hope this chapter will be better! I will try to make this great quality! Ne! **_**Perfect **_**quality! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Where are we?<p>

Natsu looked around wondering where the others have disappeared to. He came upon a convenient puddle of water and looked at his reflection. "Waa!" he yelped as he barely recognized his own face. It still had his characteristics but it was look he was in some kind of cartoon. His eyes were now mere dots and his teeth looked ragged, but maintained his sharp incisors.

"Natsu!" he heard his name being called. He immediately recognized Happy's shrill voice. The dragon slayer looked up and noticed his blue partner diving down towards him. He berily had a chance to blin when Happy tackled him. "Natsu! I was so worried! I woke up in a field of talking flowers and I didn't know what to do~!" he cried.

"It's ok buddy." He assured. He looked down at his weeping partner who also looked different from the change in animation. The blue exceed looked round and even more exaggeratedly cartoon than he normally is. "We have to fine the others."

"Oh, I found Lucy earlier." Happy said, recovering from his crying state. As if on cue, there was struggled yell.

"Happy! Wait up!" Lucy's voice came from the distance. "Did you find Natsu?" she called.

"Lucy! We're over here!" Happy yelled back. Natsu was relieved that Lucy was alright. Now all they have to do is find the others. Natsu and Happy ran up to her.

"I'm so glad-hah-you're-hah-ok!" she panted gripping her knees. Lucy's face looked similar to his, with her beady eyes and scraggly teeth. Her limbs weren't as string-beanie like Natsu's though.

"Lucy, did you notice how much our appearances have changed? Isn't it neat?" he pulled on his own face as if it were rubber.

"No it's not! We could be in a whole other universe for all we know! We don't even know were the other are! They could be dead!" Lucy fretted. Natsu nonchalantly looked around.

"Eh, you worry too much. You know they can't die that easily, isn't that right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy yipped. Lucy sighed in defeat. She should have known he'd act like this. They're first priority is finding the others. Lucy was afraid of how dangerous this world could be despite it's seemingly harmless disposition.

"Come on Happy, lets go explore!"

"Aye!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy yanked on both of the collars. "We've got to go find the others! _Now_!" she said strictly.

"Don't worry, Luce. They'll turn up even-" Natsu was interrupted by a loud roar. Whipping around, the threesome widened their eyes at a giant reptile monster that had a small mountain donned on its back.

"Heel you savage beast!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oi! Slow this thing down! I can't get a good grip on it!" Another recognizable voice was heard. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were able to identify the voices right away. A glimpse of red hair appeared from the nape of the monster's neck.

Natsu was caught off guard when he was hit by a flung projectile. "Ahh! What the-" Natsu noticed that it was some_one_ who fell on him. Groaning, Natsu looked over to his side and noticed a certain raven haired ice mage.

"Hey watch were your going you ice prick!" Natsu barked.

"No you watch where _you're _going!" Gray bit back. The man was predictably wearing nothing but lose black pants. The two opposite mage started arguing which wasn't a surprise to the celestial mage. From a moment's distraction, Lucy noticed that the beasts head was rolling beside her. She squeaked.

"Hmm, wasn't as tough as I initially thought." Erza hopped right next to a startled Lucy. "Hey, Lucy. We were looking for you guys but then we got distracted." Erza explained how she found Gray first and was working to find the rest of the gang.

"Ok, now that we've found you guys. Where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"I thought he'd be with you." Gray said who was currently sitting on a struggling Natsu.

"We'll find him later. For starters, we'll have to find civilization. There must be some people who live nearby." Erza said firmly.

"Well, I hope he's alright." The gang walked around the wide expense of fields looking for civilization. The most they've come up with were tiny towns of weird looking creatures that could talk. The most they've told them was that they haven't seen anything like them before.

"What does that mean there aren't any humans here?" Natsu demanded. The tiny mushroom people looked frightened at the fire mage's aggressiveness.

"Um…Well…we've only seen one person that looks like you." One said timidly.

"Who is it? Where does this person live?" Erza asked. The mushroom people exchanged confident looks.

"His name is Finn!"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me…" the iron dragon slayer grumbled as he marched through a dark and eerie looking forest. He has already seen what this world has done to his looks. He looked like some kind of skinny rag doll.<p>

Suddenly, Gajeel heard scuffling behind him. He whipped around putting himself on guard. There's no telling what could be in this forest. More skittering sounded in the bushes around him. Sniffing, he could tell that it was just one person. He couldn't tell if it was actually human or not.

He caught a glimpse of icy blue eyes in the bushes. Gajeel lunged himself at it, only to realize that it disappeared again. "Come out you coward!" Gajeel roared. He heard a teasing laugh that came from a feminine voice.

Gajeel sensed someone behind him so he spun around getting ready to attack. Once again there was no one there. He could have sworn that there was someone behind him. Growling, he slowly turned back to what he was initially doing. "Boo!"

Gajeel gasped and nearly stumbled over a thick tree root. "Hahaha! I don't know who you are, but your funny!" a woman floated casually over him giggled. Her skin was defiantly pale, almost blue and she had wild black hair similar to Gajeel's. She wore a grey shirt with its sleeves ripped off and black rocker jeans.

"Who are you and where am I?" Gajeel aimed and iron arm at her. The woman didn't look at all threatened by him.

"Hehe, you're kinda cute. My name is Marceline. You know, Marceline the vampire queen." She hovered around him with her hands resting behind her head. "I've never seen you around here before."

Gajeel frowned mainly because she called him cute. His iron arm was still pointing at her in defense. "I never asked to be here." Gajeel growled. It was true. He never knew he was going to end up in a place like this. But he should have known what he was getting himself into.

"You're in the land of Ooo. Now it's your turn. What your name?" she asked. Gajeel was still skeptical of trusting her but he turned his arm back to normal and put it down.

"Gajeel. I've never heard of this place before. And I'm pretty sure vampires don't exist either."

"Well then you're in for a little treat. I can tell that you're human. Just like Finn." She giggled flying up a bit higher. "Come on follow me."

"W-wait!" Gajeel struggled to keep up with the supposed vampire queen. _I'll have to followed her for now. She'll probably lead me out of this damned forest. And hopefully I can find the others…_

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what do you think? I think it's going out pretty good. I'll get going on the next chapter soon, but first I want to know how you guys feel about it. Please review guys! X3<strong>


End file.
